


Gigolo

by ShiHeTsu



Series: Your Beast [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bartender!Shizuo, M/M, Pre-Canon, Uni!Izaya, pre-Your Beast, right after high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiHeTsu/pseuds/ShiHeTsu
Summary: Hello~~<3 Well to less Shizaya fics nowadays! :) Sooo... here I give you the pre-Your Beast. How all of it started before DRRR series :DIt's good to read Your Beast to have those small hints from here or there :) Ever wondered why Shizuo's mother haven't remembered Shizuo's working at the bar too fondly? Where was Izaya right after high school and how exactly he got Shizuo fired? And now the summary:-""A-haaa..." Shinra replied with a grimace heard even in his voice. "Call me back after you'll be free. I would like to talk with you about something.""-""You think it's fucking funny to call me all the way here and play one of your fucked up mind games?!" he pulled his face closer to Izaya's while searching his eyes."-"The man has pointed at the table behind his back that was occupied with too familiar face. Face that shouldn't be in this building. Damn it! It shouldn't be in this country!"





	Gigolo

She was a regular in the bar. Sometimes Shizuo was asking himself why him- the young graduate high school student working at the bar in downtown Ikebukuro? One time he found a courage to question that and she answered truthfully asking for him to leave his clothes on. Handsome, young tall bartender with strength to pick her up and pin to a wall. He was her kink and if so he didn't want to know how many of those she had. Few years older than him but with enough money and time to take care of herself to look pretty and young. Short dark hair with bangs covering her dark eyes that were even sharper due to thin line of eyeliner. Her thin body probably starved thanks to the newest diet with a straight sharp lines not showing any curves owned by TV models from west commercials. Her thin lips with a hint of a powder pink lipstick curved in confident smile and a tad of blush on her high cheekbones. There was something familiar in her. Something that used to be in his life so long time ago but he couldn't put a finger on it. They've hooked up few times, with her waiting for him to finish his night shift. No attachment from her side nor his. Sometimes she waved goodbye leaving the establishment in the middle of the night without a word. He knew that she had some other playmates especially with her provocative dresses and raised chin while passing knowing that eyes of the whole place were on her. One night in the dim lights of the love hotel he finally found out what was so familiar about her. 

They hooked up on a slowly Wednesday night. She was waiting for him as always sipping her overpriced drink. She slipped a piece of paper with address of a place they've supposed to meet up and left right before they've closed. Not even twenty minutes later and he was on his way to the cheap love hotel. Shizuo put the same note from the woman on a small counter with a slot. Wrinkled hand grabbed a note and gave him a key. He grabbed it and run up on the stairs to the second floor. He found a door with the same number as on a plastic plate by the key. As soon as he unlocked the door and passed it his lips were attacked by non other than the woman. He picked her up the way she liked so their private part were close enough to cause some friction and her knees almost hanging on his hips while crossing her ankles at the end of his back so she could urge him for more sensual trusts with every push. The motion and the heat was making him dizzy slowly loosing balance and pushing her at the wall, door or any surface, for support. Her fingers in his hair nothing but sharp enough to claw at the back of his head or neck to dig into his skin after she hit the wall with her back. She likes it that way- wild and rough. There couldn't be any attachment from relationship that was directed to satisfy their needs only. Her provocative comments were only making his blood boil, while ringing the bell somewhere at the back of his head in the haze of his thoughts. Then finally one of the remarks reached him while both of them hit the mattress. He was staring at her hovering above her on outstretched arms. She was laying twisting his tie and toying with it in her hand while her perfect hair fell on her face, pulling a shadow on eyes that due to red neon's out of the window were gleaming dangerously.

"You're such a beast" she cackled using his tie as a leash to pull at it and using it more as a leverage to raise herself rather than to outbalance Shizuo who was frozen in place looking all over her face more and more seeing a shadow of a person that used to bother him every lunch break back at the high school.

This realization shouldn't push him to anything other than leaving her on this big bed in a nameless hotel. But it didn't. His ears were ringing in the same way they used to while he'd chased his pray. His muscles tensed ready for the attack. His blood boiled with something other than only desire now. Tousled dark hair framing pale face while lashes heavy enough to put a shadow on the gleaming reddish eyes. Lips pulled in a playful smirk with lipstick long gone during their kisses. It was not the girl from the bar but someone who put their mark on his chest forever imprinting themselves on his skin - something that nobody had been able to do before he's met the person who he hated. He shouldn't do anything else than pull away from her and leave. So why...

He dived to her lips with effort in breaking her confidence. To wipe this smirk from her face. To not see that face behind closed eyes. This time he was not even considering his strength as usual. He pushed her dress up and ripped her lacy underwear. She whimpered into his mouth while material of the lance dig into her flesh. He pushed away to look at her as if a second look would help get rid of the shadow memory of a person that shouldn't be there in the bed with them. Her lips were open taking every needed breath and her gaze heavy. But still the face of a person that he'd met at the bar was replaced by the face he hoped to not see ever again after graduation. He grabbed at dark stands and pulled making her expose her neck. He bit the pale skin while quickly undoing the zipper. He could feel her pulling at the tie to urge him closer and legs at his rear pushing his hips to hers. Her moan was vibrating on his lips still attached to her neck. He thrust into her gathering her hand and making her let go of the dark piece of material around his neck and lifting them above her head. He hated that. He hated that feeling of being helpless and falling into this sensation of total madness once again after so long even if in different circumstances. He hated that... that he liked it.

*

Annoying sound of incoming call pierced the silence on a hotel room. The phone was laying on the night stand beside the bed constantly buzzing and running on the surface. Shizuo tried to untangle from the limbs of the other occupant of it. The blond leaned above the slim body and reached for the device. He grabbed it and fall back on the pillow. With one hand he opened the lid of it to put it to his ear while the woman from the bar was ruffling his hair. He answered the call with a hum trying not fully awake his company.

" _Shizuo-kun! Long time!_ " he could hear cheerful voice of his high school classmate. " _Oh! Celty also says "Hi"._ "

"Shinra..." Shizuo grunted glancing at the small clock in the plastic frame on the nightstand. "It's eight in the morning" he said with a sigh.

" _It's week day!_ " the student of medicine stated a little shocked. " _It's normal hour to be awake_ " he said with a pout in his voice.

"I've been working over hours" he said quietly but even with his efforts the woman on his side shifted in her sleep turning his way and laying her head on his chest using it as a pillow.

" _Your bar closes past midnight on weekdays"_ he once again stated knowing the schedule thanks to Celty. She sometimes keeps Shizuo company on his way home to catch up with news from their lives.

"I was busy the whole night" he added trying to reason with his friend without him praying into his affairs.

"Who is it, Shizuo-kun?" the woman on his side finally asked with her sleepy voice but apparently loud enough for Shinra to hear.

"A friend" he answered pulling the speaker to the side and looking at her from the side, she hummed in acknowledgment. "Listen, Shinra" he turned back to the conversation with Kishitani. "I can't talk right now."

" _A-haaa..."_ Shinra replied with a grimace heard even in his voice. " _Call me back after you'll be free. I would like to talk with you about something."_

"Yeah. Sure" he nodded even if Shinra wasn't able to see it. "I'll call later or something."

Shizuo flap the lid ending the call and let his arm fall at his side. He closed his eyes letting a big exhale leave his lungs. He was almost falling asleep that way but he could feel slim fingers wander around the skin on his chest. He opened his one eye and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Dark black hair were covering her chick. Eyes more brown than common black were looking at him with a glint in them. He observed fragile hand making circles on the skin of his chest tracing the thick line of a scar there. He closed his eyes once again and took a deep breath. The warmth of the body beside him was making their skin stick to each other. He could feel the curve of her small breasts and with one leg tangles around his he could feel her sex right on his tight. Even with the sudden wake up call his morning was getting better and better.

"You're not ready for me to wake up" he murmured trying to sound indifferent.

"You think so?" she teased lifting her face to place a small kiss on his neck while lowering her hand to pass the covers laying low on his hips. "I think that I could use some of that wildness of your from the night."

"I can show you wildness" he replied turning their positions so he could push her on the pillow and loom above her. She laughed tangling her fingers with his bleached hair. With the bright light of the morning he was glad to see her dark eyes and feminine face that was making his anger vanish into thin air.

 

*

"Ah! Shizuo-kun!" Shinra announced happily throwing his hands up above his head. He marched through his apartment bought at their first years at high school fifty-fifty with his father. "You made it!" Shinra was flushed with the excitement. He was a senior student of the medicine on Todai. His scores has been good enough for him to study abroad but Shinra decided to stay in the country only to be closer to Celty. She was seeking for her head fiercely completely ignoring the young students dedication. One time Shinra had told him to punch him in case if he would became a villain because of her. Celty's indifference was slowly making Shinra do more radical steps in focusing her on him. Till now Shizuo couldn't see any change in this happy fool. He was still interested in healing people or at least he has seen the income from that thanks to Shizuo who has been a quite frequent patient for their high school years.

Shizuo passed the living room to finally sit on the couch. He adjusted his collar still not feeling his clothes to look good enough after overnight. He knew that the fabric was wrinkled and the stained in few placed by the drink that has been spilled on the white material previous night. Well some moves had been improvised and with the drink in the girls hand it hasn't been a lot to cause some accident with it. It was a better realize than the chases he had used to during his high school days. No wounds just scratches on his back with nails not long enough to cause the wounds that would permanently mare his skin like the one going across his chest. That one still sting with the too familiar words and his name said way to chummy than it should have been at the first encounter.

Shizuo still could remember this bastards words: " _Now why you need to be like that, Shizuo-kun._ " He hated the claps, the confident attitude, the smirk on his face. He hated everything about this man. It was in the past. He shouldn't dig through the old shit. Now he has a new life. Better one. With adult people of the night not knowing his name. With strangers letting him let out some steam while using their bodies so close to him instead of the one that was too far still out of his strong grip and crashing force. It was better that way. His strength used for please rather than pain.

From the four of them- four high school students that more or less spend their time together- Shizuo was regularly meeting Shinra thanks to Celty and their friendship and Kadota still wandering among the city trying his luck in carpentry like his father while seeing each other on the streets in the night changing his working clothes for the one with blue accent apparently playing gangster. Two of them keep contact with him after they've graduated. Izaya on the other hand... He left to study abroad with financial support from unknown source. Shizuo had knew that this little pest was not using his own savings to leave the country. But still him being out to the picture was better than day to day chases exhausting his mind and body.

And so he was here. With one of his friends in their apartment. Shinra was busy making a tea that in Shizuo's opinion was always too strong. Too bitter. He preferred his brew to be a little less strong and more sweet. Celty apparently knew his taste so she placed the sugar-bowl with tea spoon in it at the coffee table. He nodded appreciating her gesture. Right after she placed the white ceramic on the table Shinra waked past the island in the middle of the room that separate kitchenette from the living room with the steaming cup placing it in front of the blond on the coffee table.

"So, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra throw himself on the armchair on the other side of the low table. His face was smiling with that big grin and closed eyes. This carefree smile of his has always been disturbing Shizuo. _Not a surprise that two of them were such good friends..._ the blond thought but stopped himself from acknowledging the person that he decided to forget about. "What's up?!" he asked clapping his hands together.

"Nothing much" he grunted picking the ceramic lid and putting few tea spoons of sugar into his cup. He mixed it and the water was more blurred and thicker than at the beginning while it was served by wannabe doctor.

"You're not going to believe!" Shinra started excitedly. "Oh... but after a thought it could be predicted..." he said to himself almost strolling from the conversation. "But never mind! Izaya-kun is coming back! Not sure why but he only mentioned that Moscow is not the friendliest place for him anymore and on top of that his studies were a disappointment. He said something about..."

Shizuo  tried to look indifferent and with completely undisturbed face lift a mug towards his lips . After he haven't felt a resistant of the ceramic he looked down at his hand only to see crumbles of a handle instead of the steaming cup of tea. _And that would be all for me trying to stay fucking calm..._ With a sigh and slowly raising annoyance he looked up at Shinra. He hoped that his temper vanished with that red-eyed devil. He dusted off the remaining of the handle letting it crumble on the floor and reached for the spoon to put more sugar into a cup to calm his nerves. _I can just wait for it to cool so I can use warm sides of the ceramic to lift it and finally drink it. That's a plan... Good..._

"So I was thinking..." Shinra said cocking his head on the side with the same expression not leaving his face. "It was quite some time after we've graduated. I talked with Kadota. He said that my idea of hanging out with both of you guys is total madness" he finally looked up at the ceiling putting forefinger on his chin trying to recall his conversation with the young carpenter completely ignoring now empty sugar-bowl. "He said that inviting you and Izaya-kun is not going to end well" at Kishitani's words the spoon in Shizuo's hand bent thankfully without breaking. "I mean! Why not!" he throw his hands up completley oblivious to the damage on his silverware. "It was so long since two of you fought" he laughed once again closing his eyes. "I'm sure you two grown up from the high school rivalry!" Apparently the only person here with eyes to actually see Shizuo's vein on the side of his head ready to explode was Celty. She sat down on the wide armrest beside Shinra and placed her fragile hand on his shoulder.

" _I'm not sure it's a good idea, Shinra_ " she shown both of them the screen of her PDA to cut Shinra's blabbing and to calm down Shizuo.

Celtry tried to reason with her roommate. Shizuo could hear only one side of conversation- Shinra's side- that was pissing him off. The incoming sound of incoming message was a blessed distraction. He dig his phone out from the pocket of his slacks. But the text didn't help. " _See you soon, Shizu-chan~~!_ " Shinra's babbling was barely heard by Shizuo. The white noise too high pitched was ringing in his ears. The whole world, his friends, the room's furniture and walls was painted in crimson red. The blood in his veins rushed pulsing in his flesh.

*

Izaya put his phone on a table in a small coffee shop on the airport in Moscow. With his trademark smirk he looked around at people that were so different in looks from him. Caucasian features with strong jaws, light hair and tall builds were towering over him. Moscow was such a disappointment. Almost two years after he had left Japan and day by day he missed his beloved city- Ikebukuro- but his agreement with Shiki-san was unbreakable. Of course he was nagging the man to let him go back to Tokyo mere week after he had arrived.

His deal worked poorly for him. He was provided with a place to stay in a form of small luxury apartment in gated community, week payment checks, background support and also a place in the biggest university in the department of his choosing just for him to learn Russian and stay with Awakusu-kai brunch in the capital of Russia as their informant for the time of few big deals that were supposed  to be the beginning of fruitfull relationship between two groups- Awakusu-kai with one of the new formed gang that raised on the ashes of the one taken apart by the Russian police. You could say that it was the perfect opportunity to score in the underground world and in Shiki-san's eyes and it did but the boredom of day to day life in the gray reality of the cold city with the days shorter than the ones' back home. Moscow was not the place that Izaya imagined it would be.

His reddish eyes stopped on the back of the blond man turned to him with his back. He was wearing a white shirt and vest while a blazer was hanging on the backseat of the chair on his right. From the side Izaya could see frame of sunglasses. Izaya leaned on the table and placed his chick on the palm of his hand. Would Shizu-chan look like this now? From updates from random sources and pictures taken from a far he has a general idea of Shizuo's appearance nowadays. Those pictures were his own small treats. Everytime when Izaya helped with closing one of the deals he granted himself with a piece of information on the beast.

 

_It started with a first deal without spilled blood. Rather simple as he could say after two years of more complicated encounters with yakuza back at Ikebukuro. He was laying in his bed looking at the dark ceiling and thinking about his life back at Tokyo that he had left weeks previously. He pulled his left hand in the air and looked at his ringed finger. The scowling face rushed through his mind. What could the beast possibly be doing right now? He turned on the side and reached for his phone. One of more reliable sources was still in touch with him when Izaya needed some information about Russian members that were staying back at Tokyo. He send unusual question and not long after that he was greeted with a low quality picture of some bar at the background and one word. "The Bartender."_

_After the first treat there was second, third and every next one. Always at the privacy of his apartment right before rightful earned rest he was sending requests to random sources for small favorites. Pictures, apartment address with picture of neighborhood, favorite coffee shops and bakeries. One of the photos was with the blond leaving his place with sunglasses and smoke between his clenched teeth massaging his temple with the back of his hand that was holding a bottle of water._ Definitely suffering from hangover than... _Izaya laughed sliently covering his lips with a hand._ And it looked damn good on him... _His eyes focused on the hanging cigarette between those chapped lips._ So good... _That was the first night he let himself to imagine the blond in his own head. Troubled with headache with a frown on his face scowling at Izaya. Taking a sip of much needed water._

 

_Some of the days were too much for him. Too much on University and too much from the Awakusu-kai and their annoying crawling so-called group. With a thud he fell on the bed not even waiting for a computer to turn off. Third sleeples night. Around 72 hours of babysitting this poor excuses of gangsters to erase any traces of their unprofecional doings! He was dead on his feet with misstaking the bus back from lectures. He could swear it was the right number when he's been checking it on windshield of a vehicle. Moreover he had this feeling or paranoia- as if someone was following him or calling his name in the middle of an empty street. But that can happen to someone who was not sleeping as much as him. But finally everything was settled. He was finally in his bed minutes from his much needed sleep._

_Izaya put his phone right beside the pillow and open his eyes to look once again at the dark ceiling. But with corner of his eye he could see someone lurking at the corner of his bedroom. He raised leaning on his arm. With big shocked eyes he was looking at the now too familiar looking man slowly making his way to him. The stranger was slowly moving his way to the bed. With hand that was still holding a bottle of water he managed to took a cigarette between his index and middle finger. He took a swing of much needed drink and placed his smoke back between his lips. The blond was looming right above him. Izaya could smell burn of the smoke trying to break into his own lungs._

_"What are you doing here?" Izaya almost rasped feeling long forgotten adrenalin raise in his veins._

_"Shut the fuck up, flea" the blond took one more inhale letting the end of the citgarette shine with red light hue that illuminate his face enough for Izaya to see scowling face. "It's your damn fault I'm here" he growled taking the cigarette from between his lips with a hiss of inhale and throw into a water bottle. The blond leaned closer to the informant and put it on the night stand. "So take damn responsibility for dragging me here, you damned bastard."_

_"No..." Izaya turned his head looking at the side at the wall. "You're not here."_

_"Like damn I'm not!" he could hear a growl and the heavy grip on his chin made him look right into dark eyes of the blond. "Now try to repeat that right into my face!" the hand moved from his chin to the back of his head taking a grip on his dark hair pulling at them so his throat was bared for the blond. "You think it's fucking funny to call me all the way here and play one of your fucked up mind games?!" he pulled his face closer to Izaya's while searching his eyes. "So now answer me, flea. Should I leave? And don't lie to me!" he added with a hiss tightening his grip on dark hair._

_"Yeah" Izaya started but feeling his throat completely dry he tried to swallow and get rid of uneasy feeling only to feel his Adam apple bob uncomfortably due to his exposed throat. "Yes, you should" he tried once again feeling long forgotten anticipation prickle right under his skin._

_"I said 'no lies', I-za-ya-kun" he said dangerously low and dodged his head so he could lean closer and bit right at the exposed skinny shoulder._

_Bit was deep enough to pass as painful instead of playful. Izaya opened his mouth in a silent scream but nothing but whimper escaped his lips. When the teeth left his flesh the brunet could feel pull at his hair making him fall back at his back staring right at the blond looming right above him. Shizuo crawled on the mattress and pushed at Izaya's shoulder slowly raising and making him turn around. With face pushed onto the pillow Izaya turned his head to take a much needed breath and at least see a glimpse of the monster right above him. He tried to prop on his hands and pull from lying position but to no advance. Right after he moved the heavy body throw itself at him. Really warm and strong body. He could feel an arm around his waist lifting his hips to push them closer Shizuo's hardness. Izaya throw his head back taking a surprised gasp staring at the closed curtains ahead of him._

_"You damned flea" he could hear right beside his ear. "How many times have you been imaging that?" Izaya wasn't able to answer with nothing but a whimper with shutting his eyes trying to block out the world out. "Oh don't worry, I'll make it worth it a while" he could hear low, satisfied purr. "I'll break you, you hear me flea?" he asked and let his tongue go all up the column of Izaya's pale throat right to his ear once again. "I'll break you" he repeat and bit playfully his earlobe pulling at Izaya's shorts at the same time._

_The heavy body reattached from Izaya's back and instead of it the hand was placed on his shoulder blade once again pushing his upper body flat on the pillow. Izaya grabbed at the cushion right after the impact. He moved his face to the side witnessing Shizuo's hand grabbing at the handle of the drawer of his nightstand and with sharp movement opening it. The whole thing moved from its place and random items inside shuffling around. He could see hand withdrawing with a lotion cream and vanished at the edge of his vision. The hand from his shoulder disappeared for a few seconds only to come back and pin him by the back of his neck. Even with those few seconds of freedom Izaya hasn't moved. He was staring at the pattern on the pillow with chest heaving from each breath ragged by the anticipation._

_Cool cream landed on his rear without no notice. He shuddered at the feeling but was rewarded by warm hand slowly moving from his backbone to between his asschicks. He could feel finger slowly moving back and forth slowly spreading the lubricant to finally trust one finger inside. Izaya griped at the pillow and opened his mouth in silent scream. He shut his eyes only focusing on the feeling of something intruding into his body. It was moving in him as if searching..._

_"Ah!" Izaya screamed opening his eyes wide and screaming into the darkness of the bedroom._

_"Found it" he could hear taunt from above. "How does it feel to get fuck for once, he?"_

_"Shiz..." another moan was ripped from his throat stopping him in calling Shizuo's name._

_"Fucking good, isn't it?" he could hear low voice right beside his ear. "I'll make you cum just from my fingers."_

_Such a bittersweet torture. Like a promise but of not enough. Another finger joined slowly making its way through tight ring of his anus and once again Izaya couldn't do anything beside opening his mouth with breath stuck in his lungs. He could feel rapid push at his back with his whole body balanced on his arms and face. The grip on his neck stayed as if securing his position. His face pushed to a pillow with every trust. His hips right up into the air with arm around his waist. His tights trembling from the strain and knees aching from the uncomfortable position and weight. Each trust aimed right at his prostate so accurate that each push made Izaya to moan without conscious. He could hear and feel the beasts breath on his neck right next to his ear. It was overwhelming! He was so close! One more...nonono...next one! No! More! Not this one! Next one! Harder! Right...there..._

_Izaya's body spasmed with hot sperm spilling at his own tights and covers. His heavy breaths were burning his lungs. His face into the pillow, skin pricking aware of damp, scratchy fabric. His limbs heavy from exhaustion._ How that happened? Oh... _His hole still gaping around fringes. His own fingers. He pushed them from himself still feeling slick texture of the cream on his skin and throw himself on the side so with his other, clean hands pulled his shorts off and whipped his hand on the edge of the fabric. With a hallow feeling he was staring at the same curtain as before but with overwhelming silence all around him._

 

"Passengers for a flight J1573 please head to gate 21 and prepare..." workers voice could be heard through the speakers.

"My, my..." Izaya snapped out of his memories of the one of the first fantasies and took his phone back to his hand luggage. "Time to go" he laughed looking up at the gate not far away from his seat.

 

*

 

He didn't wait long for Izaya to finally show up. After his dinner break Shizuo walked out from the back were staff room was. There was already someone standing and waiting while the other bartender was serving someone else in the meantime.

"For you?" Shizuo asked with gruffly voice intending to get with order as quickly as he can.

"Scotch. Neat" the stranger answered and leaned on the bar pointing with his thumb at the table behind his back at the far end of the bar. "And some drink. But nothing sweet. The first one he poured out on the table."

And what Shizuo's surprise was when the man has pointed at the table behind his back that was occupied with too familiar face. Face that shouldn't be in this building. Damn it! It shouldn't be in this country! The bartender glared at the customer. Black suit with few buttons of his white dress shirt undone. Some kind of businessman in his late twenties. Why on earth Flea would hang out with this guy! Something shady- no doubt. That's not his business... He shouldn't care. Moreover the long lost anger reborn somewhere deep in his chest. Licking his heart with flames that he thought had been extinguish over years ago after he had heard from Shinra that Izaya is leaving Ikebukuro to study abroad and more peaceful time were ahead of Shizuo.

Shizuo pulled the ingredients still glaring at Izaya who was focused on his phone. He placed gold rum, lemons and limes on the counter and reached for dried rosemary brunch from the box under the top counter. His eyes were still fixed on the brunet only waiting for him to look his way and acknowledge Shizuo's presence with his sharp smile. Shizuo was just waiting for any sign of the other to show that his presence in this bar was no coincidence. He pulled his lighter from his pocket with his right hand while the other was holding the rosemary brunch. He light the tiny leaves not looking at them burning still piercing Izaya's face with this gaze. He bellowed at the fire for flames to die and smashed the lighter at the counter only to reached for the old fashioned glass. He turned it down for the smoke to get catch in it. He put it on the counter still upside down with the smoke locked within. Next thing was to mix alcohol and juice from fruits in a shaker. While he was shaking it he could hear the ice cubes crushing in it and the steel grip at the bottom of it and the cap slowly bending under his fingers. This whole time he was doing thing automatically only waiting for Izaya to finally look the hell up at the bar to try to search his company only to find Shizuo standing there on the other side. For him to finally admit that he's chosen this bar only to piss the blond off. The metal under his finger bend more. _DAMN IT!_

He took the glass and slam it on the top counter letting the smoke to slowly smudge into the air and poured the cocktail into the glass. He took fresh branch of rosemary and throw it inside making the mixture blend itself. Right beside it he put another glass throwing few ice cubes and filling it with some lower whiskey so it would cover ice. He pushed glasses finally moving his hazel eyes from the target of the evening to the stranger. He once again measured the whole posture of Izaya's company from top to bottom and with huff he pushed both glasses his way. The man in a suit put few bills on the counter and with small smile turned to make his way to the table. Instead of gathering the payment Shizuo was staring at the back of the stranger who with a smile gave Izaya his sour drink and took his own seat to take a sip of his neat scotch.

And so Izaya was sitting there with the company of that man. The only thing that Shizuo could do was look at them and try not to lose his composure. The light from the dimmed lamps were shining in the black hair and illuminating the side of his pale face. The high cheekbones were defined thanks to the smile that he has been sending to the man sitting on Izaya's right. The smile Shizuo hadn't seen before. That soft curve of those thin lips and pearl teeth. That softness at the side of his carmine eyes. It looked wrong on his face. That man shouldn't see this soft smile. Even if it was probably fake. Definitely FAKE- flea didn't own any decent bone in his body. He shouldn't see it. It was not Izaya with that kind of expression. Something was burning at the pit of his stomach. Some old fire that if he tried to remember it had been somewhere there once upon a time. Oh... How Shizuo hated this bastard...


End file.
